Secrets
by country-chick-20
Summary: When Jay Halstead finds out he has a sister he does what he can to get to know her but when her past returns to haunt her can Jay and the rest of the intelligence unit help her before it's two late. Will have some ChiFi characters show up later on. This story is AU
1. Chapter 1

When Jay Halstead finds out he has a sister he does what he can to get to know her but when her past returns to haunt her can Jay and the rest of the intelligence unit help her before it's two late. Will have some ChiFi characters show up later on. This story is AU

A/N so I've had this story in my head for a while now and I've decided to go ahead and write it. Since we don't really know anything about Jays Family I figured I'd make something up I hope you guys enjoy this story. And we will be getting some Linstead just not till later on in the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, Chicago pd or NBC but if I did we'd be getting a lot of Linstead

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The snow lightly fell down around Andi as she walked towards the police station. She pulled her jacket tightly around her as the wind blew the cold air. Andi hated winter always had. Well she mostly hated the cold. She continued walking towards the station almost slipping on ice as she rounds the corner, cursing she continues on with her walk stopping in front of a building. Looking up she reads the name 21st precinct, Chicago police department. This is the place, she shakes some of the snow off before walking up the steps and into the precinct. Once inside she continues up the steps till she sees a women with grey hair standing behind a desk her facial expression showing that she doesn't really want to be bothered or even there . She walks over to the desk.

"Excuse me" Andi says to the women. The women looks up with a frown

"Can I help you?" she says sarcastically

"I um..." Starts Andia little taken back by her attitude

"I don't have all day" says the women whose name tag reads Platt. "I have work to do"

"I'm looking for a Jay Halstead" she finally says

"Jay Halstead" says the women Platt. "He's out on a call right now but if you'd liked to leave a message I can give it to him when he returns"

"Actually I'd like to talk to him in person so is it alright if I wait for him to return" says Andi

"Be my guest" says Platt nodding her head towards the bench before she gets back to her paperwork Andi nods her thanks before heading over to the bench and taking a seat, waiting for Jay to return.

While Andi is waiting many thoughts come to her head "what is he going to say?" What will he think of me?" Her thoughts our interrupted by the sound if footsteps and voices coming up the stairs

"Are you sure your okay Jay you got hit pretty hard?" Asks Erin

"Yes Erin I'm fine just a bruise. So stop worrying" says Jay "besides I think the bruise goes good with my tough cop attitude."

"Oh please Halstead you wish" laughs Erin as they walk into the station

"Halstead." Platt's voice rings out causing the two detectives to turn and face her.

"Yeah?" Asks Halstead confused as to why Platt was calling him

"You have a visitor" she says nodding towards the bench

Jay turns towards the bench and sees a girl with short brown hair and caramel highlights he turns towards Erin who gives him a confused look before he walks over to the girl.

"Hi I'm Jay Halstead. Sargent Platt says you wanted to see me" he says to the girl.

Andi looks up at the man in front of her. "I'm Andi" she says finally holding out her hand in front of him

Jay looks at her hand before placing his hand in hers and shakes it. "Nice to meet you Andi. This is my partner Lindsay" says Jay nodding towards Erin who walked up besides him.

"Nice to meet you" says Erin shaking Andi's hand

"You too" says Andi.

Jay was confused as to why this girl was here or what she wanted. "Um Andi what did you want to see me about." He asks

Andi looked between Jay and Erin as she tried to think of how to tell him.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Andi begins

"Tell me what?" Says Jay getting confused by the minute

"I'm your sister" Andi blurts out she looked over for Jays reaction his eyes are wide and his mouth hanging open in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N so how was the first chapter sorry its short I promise they will get longer please tell me what you guys think by reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

So I decieded to rewrite chapter 2 because I didn't like the last chapters and I didn't know where I was going with the story but now I do so I hope you guys like this version better.

I do not own any of the characters or nbc or chicago pd

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi stood their waiting for Jay's reaction. Upon not getting one she looks away ashamed and embarrassed before turning back to face Jay and Erin "You know what this was a mistake. I'll get out of your way. I'm sorry I bother you" she says before making her way towards the door.

Jay turned to Erin who gave him a look that says talk to her before turning back to Andi "wait!" He calls out to her.

Andi turns back around to face Jay. "Yeah?"

Jay takes a deep breath "look I'm sorry" he takes a look at the clock sitting on the wall "my shift ends at nine do you think we can meet somewhere and talk"

"Yeah. Yeah sure" says Andi nodding her head.

"Okay, Is Mike's diner ok its not to far from here?" asks Jay

"That's fine" says Andi "see you then" and with that she's out the door.

Jay watches her leave before he feels a tap on his shoulder turning around he sees Erin standing there "you ready"

Taking one last look to the door where Andi walked out he follows Erin back up to intelligence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright team. Good job today. Go home and get some rest I will see you Monday" says Voight before he retreats back to his office.

"Anyone up for Molly's tonight" asked Ruzek "I feel like getting wasted"

"You know I'm in" says Atwater fist bumping Ruzek.

"I'll go" says Erin

"Antonio?" Asks Ruzek

"Can't tonight having dinner with Gabby and her boyfriend" he replies not looking up from his computer

"How about you Jay? Molly's? Asks Atwater

Jay shares a look with Erin before turning back to Atwater "not tonight man I have other things that I need to get done" he says not ready to tell the guys about Andi especially since he does not know who she really is.

"Alright well see ya" says Atwater as he follows Ruzek out. Antonio and Erin say their goodbyes before walking out leaving Jay alone at his desk. He stares at his computer screen thinking before he shuts it off. Grabbing his coat he heads down the stairs and out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi sat across from Jay in Mike's Diner playing with the straw of her water. She didn't know what to say and by the way Jay was looking around she bet he didn't know either.

"Well this is awkward" Andi said breaking the tension in the room

"Yeah" Jay scoffs. He stops looking around the diner and focuses his attention in her "tell me something. How do you know who I am because I had no idea you existed"

Andi sighs before running a hand down her face "remember a women named Susan Chase?"

Jay nods "yeah she's my mom" he says not knowing where she was taking this "she left my dad for some billionaire when I was six"

"She's my mom too" Andi admitted "and that billionaire happens to be my dad" she takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I heard mom talking one night to a few friends she told them that she had a son from a previous marriage who lived in Chicago and I decided to do a little research and well here I am.

Jay is silent as he lets the information sink in. He feels there's something off. Before he can say anything Andi stands up.

"Look I know you probably don't believe me and I get it, its a lot to take in but please take a look at these" she sets an envelope down on the table before walking away. Jay is say something but it's two late as Andi is already gone.

He picks up the envelope that Andi left for him and just stares at it not knowing if he should open it or not. As his mind is somewhere else he doesn't notice Erin sliding in on the other side.

"How'd it go?" Erin asked in her raspy voice

Jay looked up at the sight of his partner "I thought you were at Molly's?"

"I was I left early." Erin shrugged nonchalantly before turning serious again "now answer the question"

"Honestly I have no idea. I mean it's weird ya know and so hard to believe"

"I know" Erin says not knowing what else to say.

"She left this for me" Jay tells her holding up the envelope

"What is it?" Asks Erin

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Asked Erin "open it"

"Yeah?" Asks Jay

Erin nods and Jay opens the envelope and pours the contents out. He stares at them for a good five minutes before he stands up "I'm sorry I got to go" he says dropping a twenty on the table

"Well um okay" states Erin "do you want me to go with you?"

"I should do this by myself but thanks Erin" says Jay as he gives her a quick hug before rushing out of the diner

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi walks into her hotel room wiping away the tears that had decided to escape. She knew it was stupid to come down here but honestly she had no choice, she couldn't go back home especially knowing that he was there, and Jay well she was hoping she can really feel part of a family with Jay since she never got one at home or at least it felt that way but she wouldn't even get that. Heading to the bathroom she changes into a pair of sweats, she takes her hair an pulls it up into a messy bun and washes off her makeup. Deciding on watching a little TV before going to sleep she grabs the clicker off the dresser and hits the on button leaving it on some comedy show before pulling the covers down and climbing in but before she can get comfortable a knock on the door forces her to get up. Confused on who would be knocking at this hour seeing how see didn't know anyone she walks over.

"Can I help yo..." she begins opening the door to see the last person she'd ever thought she'd see again "Jay?" she says shocked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What's Jay doing at Andi's hotel room?

What was in the envelope Andi left for Jay?

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

"Jay?" Andi said shocked at seeing Jay at her door at twelve in the morning. She quickly got over the shock "What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

That's a good question what was he doing here? Jay nervously rubbed the back of his neck "can I come in please"

Andi looked at Jay then sighed as she moved over allowing Jay access to come in

Jay stepped into the room and took a look around "How did you know where I was?" Andi asked closing the door.

"I'm a cop remember" Jay chuckles nervously

"Right," Andi trailed off "so what are you doing here?" She asked again

Jay pulled out the envelope and Andi recognized it as the envelope she gave him at the diner a few hours ago

"Is this true?" He asked pulling out a letter.

Andi took the letter out of Jays hand. After a moment of looking it over she handed it back to him "yes" she said avoiding his gaze. "She wrote that letter to you a year after I was born but she never sent it"

"Why?" Asked Jay "Why now?"

"I guess she figured it would be better to not tell you"

"But I'm her son" Jay yelled "I should know I have a sister"

At first Andi was taken back by Jay's yelling but quickly recover "you think I don't know that. Your not the only one whose been lied to Jay I lived with her my whole life and not once had she mentioned you even when I asked her about her past. she always made up some excuse." Andi shouts this time it's Jays turn to be silent. Andi sighs as she runs her hand through her hair, before turning back to Jay "look it's late and I'm tired maybe you should go" she opens the door

Jay takes a look at her then the door before making his way out. Before he gets far he turns around and faces Andi

"I'm sorry" he says

Andi nods "me too" she says before she shuts the door. She hears the sound of footsteps leaving before she leans against the door. Sliding down she wraps her arms around her knees and lays her head down and begins crying.

Andi doesn't know how long she's been crying. She hears her phone ringing, picking it up she looks at the caller ID before clicking the red ignore button. Wiping her tear stained eyes she gets up and heads over to bed. Crawling under the covers she closes her eyes and let's sleep take over her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned as the conversation with his 'sister' played in his head. Looking at the clock on his bedside it read 4:30 am knowing that sleep wouldn't be coming to him anytime soon, Jay gets up and heads into the kitchen where he opens the fridge and pulls out a beer before making his way over to the living room. He takes a seat on the couch and grabs his remote turning on the tv he scrolls through the channels for something decent to watch. Settling on some action movie he puts the remote down and kicks his feet up on the coffee table. Taking the beer to his lips he takes a drink and let's the amber color liquid pass through his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay walks into the precinct that morning. He mumbles a tired greeting to Platt who grunts in return before sleepily making his way up the steps to intelligence. Once inside and avoiding eye contact, the first place he heads to is the break room to grab some coffee. Walking in he heads straight to the coffee machine and pours a cup

"How'd it go last night?"

Jay turns to see his partner standing in the doorway of the break room her own coffee cup in hand

"Don't ask" said Jay

"That bad." Said Erin

"I don't know what to do Erin, I mean it's all too weird for me. I have a sister." He says

Erin walks over to him and places her hand over his arm. "You'll figure it out" she says

Jay nods. "I hope so" he says before making his way out of the break room and to his desk.

"Wow halstead rough night" joked Ruzek. Jay shot him a glare and Ruzek instantly shut up and continued talking to Alvin.

"Listen up everyone" Voight's raspy voice wakes Jay from his thoughts.

"We have a case" he pins up a picture of a Spanish man who looked to be about mid age on the white bored "Enrique Torres, known as the biggest drug King in Chicago. Torres has been smuggling in drugs from Mexico." He tells them. He continues briefing them on Torres before he seperates them to their assignment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think you guys will talk again?" Erin asked Jay as she drove the car.

"I don't know Lindsay" Jay told her

"I think you should talk to her" Erin tells him

"And say what Erin "I'm sorry about last night do you think we can start over, Id like to get to know you better

"Something like that yeah" Erin laughs facing her partner as she parks the car outside the witnesses house "But seriously Jay this girl is your sister you know that to be true so make the most of this time with her. She's traveled all the way here to see you."

Jay knows his partners right he turns to face her but before he can say something the sound of gunshots ring through the air and hit the detectives cars. "Get down" Jay shouts as he and Erin quickly duck.

The two of them grab their guns and make there way out of the car and start shooting at the shooters. As there shooting Jay suddenly feels a sharp pain in his chest before he can relize what's happening he falls to the ground his gun dropping to the ground with a thud.

"Jay!" Erin shouts as she makes her way over to Jay. "Jay. We have an officer down" she screamed into her radio as Jay began to move

"Ah" Jay moans as he tries to sit up the pain making it harder. He felt weak and knew he couldn't stay awake

"You're okay" said Erin not knowing if she was convincing him or herself. She watched as Jay began to close his eyes. "Come on Jay stay awake for me" she shouted as she tapped his cheeks she heard the ambulance close by. The ambulance and police back up pulled up to the scene while the cops went to apprehend the shooter(s) the EMTs walked over to Erin and Jay.

"What do we got" asked Dawson

"He was shot in the chest" said Erin

"Are you okay?" Shay asked Erin concerned

"I'm fine" Erin said waving her off "please check on Jay"

Dawson and Shay nodded and started assessing Jay before they put him on a backboard and placed him in the back in the ambulance. While Shay got up front. Erin and Dawson jumped into the back. Flicking the sirens on Shay drove them to lakeshore as fast as she can.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been two hours. Two hours since Dawson and Shay brought Jay in. Two hours she's been waiting in the waiting room for a doctor to come out and tell her that he's going to be okay or that he didn't make it. She of course was hoping for the first as she knew she would be lost without her partner. Jay was her best friend. He may be cocky but he always had her back, and she had his even though today she felt at fault today.

"Erin" a voice kicks her out of her thoughts. Erin looks up to see Voight walking in followed by Antonio, Atwater, Olinsky and Ruzek. Voight walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder "are you okay kid" he asks her

"I'm fine" Erin says her eyes glossy as she wills herself not to cry "I'm just worried about Halstead she looks towards the double doors where Jay was wheeled in a few hours ago

"He's going to be fine he's tough" Antonio tells Erin even though deep inside he was worried as well Jay was a good guy and a damn good detective they couldn't lose another one not after Jules

Erin nods "come on let's sit down" says Voight. Erin doesn't argue instead she allows Voight to lead her over to one of the uncomfortable chairs and sits her down, the rest of the team following as they wait for news on there fellow teammate and friend.

It seems like hours before a doctor walks out his white scrubs covered in blood. Jays blood. He walks into the waiting room and sees all the people waiting he clears his throat to get their attention everyone turns and faces the doctor they stand and wait for him to speak

"Family of Jay Halstead..." He begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is Jay going to be okay?

Okay so I wasn't planning on having Jay get shot but as I started writing it just sorta found its way into the story. I hope you guys like it oh and your prob wondering why erin and Jay weren't wearing their bulletproof vests they were going to talk to a witness and didn't think they'd need it. Anyways I'm excited for tonight's episode of chicago pd can't wait to see my Jay in action :-)

Please review before you go.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

everyone turns and faces the doctor they stand and wait for him to speak

"Family of Jay Halstead..." He begins.

"We are" says Voight

The doctor looks down at his clipboard then back up at the group. "I'm not going to lie it was touch and go at first. Mr. Halstead coded twice on the operating table but we were able to revive him and remove the bullet from his chest before it did any permanent damage."

"So he's going to be fine?" Asks Antonio

"From what I have here, I'd have to say yes" says the doctor smiling.

Everyone in the waiting room breathes a sigh of relief, happy that their coworker and friend was going to be okay

"When can we see him?" Erin asks

"You can go see him now" says the doctor before leaving to go check on another patient.

"Erin you can go first we know how much Jay means to you" says Voight.

"Are you sure?" Asks Erin

"Yeah" says Antonio answering for everyone

Erin nods her heads and runs down the hallway to Jay's room. Walking in quietly she finds Jay sleeping peacefully. She watches him sleep taking it all in. He was laying on the bed all hooked up to machines that beeped steadily a nasal cannula was hooked up to him giving some oxygen. Erin took a seat on one of the uncomfortable chairs by his bed and took her hand into his. Jay must have felt her touch because as soon a she grabbed his hand she felt him squeeze hers. "Jay?" Erin asks as Jay's eyes open.

"Hey" he croaks still tired from the surgery

"How are you feeling?" Erin asks sitting on the edge of the bed careful not to distract the wires

"Like hell" says Jay managing a small smile from Erin before she looks away

"Hey hey what's wrong?" Jay asks placing his fingers on her chin and gently moving her head to face him

"It's my fault" said Erin

"What Erin no" said Jay

"Yes. Yes it is I should have covered you better." She looks away not wanting Jay to see her cry

"Erin look at me please" says Jay he waits till Erin looks at him before speaking. "Listen to me this is not your fault. None of it is you had no idea this was going to happen so stop blaming yourself because I don't."

Erin nods "okay" she whispers

"Good" says Jay. "Now give me a hug" he holds out his arms as far as they could go as he was hooked up to wires. Erin laughs as she wraps her small arms around him.

A knock on the door breaks the partners away Jay looked towards the door to see the rest of the team standing there.

"Hey guys" he greets the team

"Hey Halstead how are you feeling?" Asks Voight

"Like hell" said Jay repeating what he told Erin earlier.

"That's to be expected after getting shot" said Antonio coming around to the other side of Jay's bed. "I'm glad your doing okay" he adds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay laid in his hospital bed flipping through the channels on the small TV the nurses had already come by to check his progress. The team had left to go check out the scene of the shooting leaving Jay alone wishing he was out there instead of stuck in this bed. After not finding something decent to watch he turns the TV off and places the remote on the small table by his bed before leaning back in his pillow he closes his eyes but opens them again when his phone starts vibrating. Grabbing it off the dresser he opens it to see a text from Erin.

Erin-hope your doing okay in there. I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up.

Jay smiles as he texts back "I'll be ready. Btw lunch is on you tomorrow"

He waits for her reply an when it comes he lets out a small laugh before laying his phone down on the table.

"Is this a bad time" a voice asks from the doorway

Jay turns his head to see Andi "uh no. No come in" he tells her.

Andi nods her head as she steps inside the small hospital room. Taking a seat in the uncomfortable chair she starts playing with her hands not knowing what to say. Finally she looks up at him.

"I heard what happened, how are you feeling?" She asks

"I've been better" Jay tells her. "How'd you know I was here?"

I stopped by the precinct to give you something and the lady at the front desk told me you were here" she tells him.

Jay nods "oh"

It's silent for a while the two of them not knowing what to say to each other. Erin's conversation plays in Jay's head as he watches his would be sister. Finally Jay speaks "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine I should apologize too" says Andi "I shouldn't have come down here.

"No no I'm glad you came honestly. It's just this whole thing is new to me I'm not use to any of it yet" says Jay

"Trust me neither am I" says Andi she takes a deep breath "when I found out I had a brother I was happy. For the first time I thought I could have a real family."

Jay grabs her hand in his "I want to make this work" he tells her Andi looks up an gives him a small smile which Jay smiles back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG that episode was so WOW last night. I love seeing my Halstead in action. I hope the team can protect him next episode. Anyways back to the story I hope you guys like it I'm going to try to post at least one or two chapters a week it all depends because I'm in college (university) right now and I volunteer at a child care center so a lot of my time will be spent doing Homework and studying but I promise you I will make time for this story. Also I'm not a doctor so I'm not really good when it comes to medical stuff so what I wrote is the best I got.


	5. Chapter 5

Erin walked through lakeshore hospital early the next morning to pick up Jay she had texted him as soon as she got there to tell him she was on her way up. Heading down his hall she heard laughter coming from his room. Erin could tell the first voice belonged to Jay's but the second she had no idea she knew it was a girls voice and at first and she had no idea why since she was with Kelly but she felt a little jealous as she got closer to Jay's room she began to recognize the girls voice to belong to his sister Andi. Erin stood outside Jay's hospital room and watched the two siblings interact happy that Jay wanted to make it work out.

"Erin, Hey" Jay smiled noticing his partner standing in the doorway

"Hey" Erin greeted "am I interrupting something?" She asks looking between the two as she steps in

"No" said Andi standing up from the chair "I was just leaving, I'll see you tonight" She says to Jay grabing her bag. "It was nice to meet you again" she shakes Erin's hand before heading out.

Erin watches her leave before turning back to Jay a smile on her face.

"What?" Asks Jay

"So you took my advice?" asked Erin

Jay shrugs as he puts his work boots on "Yeah I guess, were going out to dinner tonight"

Erin nods "Well I'm glad your trying to get to know her"

"I am too" Jay tells her honestly as a nurse walks into his room holding some papers

"Here are your discharge papers detective just sign them and you'll be free to go, I'll go get you a wheelchair" the nurse hands Jay the papers before taking her leave. Jay signs the papers and the nurse returns with the wheelchair. After handing the papers to the nurse and after some complaining he sits in the wheelchair and Erin takes the handles and pushes the chair out to where her car was waiting.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" Erin asks Jay once she's in the car and buckled up

"Yeah sure" Jay smiles

Erin nods putting the car in drive and pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find anything to help with the case and the shooting"

Erin sighs "We went back to the scene of the shooting to see if we can find anything to help us find Torres..."

"And...did you?" Asked Jay

Erin shook her head "our witness that we were suppose to meet was killed shot in the head, we think that the shooter came in and killed the witness then shot at us."

Jay nods taking everything in.

"Let's talk about something else please" said Erin "I don't want to think about work"

"Yeah sure" said Jay taking a sip of his coffee. "How's the fireman?" He asks he liked Kelly, thought he was a good man but he still couldn't help but feel jealous of him as he wished that he was the one with Erin, but he knew that as long as he was working under Voight Erin and him were never going to happen.

Erin shrugs "he's good, were good, taking it slow" she says not believing the words out of her mouth. Things have been strained with Kelly but she didn't want to let Jay know that at least not yet besides she couldn't have any kind of relationship with Jay especially working under Voight. He didn't accept in house romances but sometimes Erin just wanted to take that risk with Jay. She loved everything about him, the way he smiled or the way he can turn a bad day in to a good one, she was so lost in thought she didn't know Jay had nudged her

"Erin" Jays voice snapped her back to reality

"Huh, what?" Asks Erin looking back at Jay

"I asked if you wanted more coffee"

Erin looks up to see the waitress standing next to them "oh yeah sure sorry about that" She holds up her cup and the waitress pours the coffee in it

"Are you okay?" Asks Jay

"Yeah" says Erin drinking her coffee

"Dreaming about Severide" he jokes

"Yeah sure" Erin says hiding the pink on her face she didn't want Jay to know what was really on her mind.

The two talked and laugh for a few more hours till Erin got a text from Voight telling her to meet them at the precinct in an hour so after Jay paid for breakfast. The two of them headed back to Erin's car.

Erin pulled up outside Jay's apartment building she placed the car in park and turned to face Jay.

"So thanks for the ride" Jay told her

"Your welcome thanks for breakfast" Erin smiled as she looked up at Jays eyes

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours Erin watched as Jay's eyes moved to her lips and she wished he would lean in to kiss her. He started to lean in but quickly retreated clearing his throat he began to speak "Uh so thanks for the ride, I'll see you soon"

"Uh yeah" said Erin a little disappointed. Jay opened his side of the door and stepped out. He waved bye at Erin who waved back before she drove away from his curb he watched her go before retreating up to his apartment. Once inside he shut the door and rubbed his hand across his forehead as he leaned against his door. "How can I be so stupid" he said to himself. Deciding he needed a little rest he heads to his bedroom where he lies down not worrying about his clothes or shoes, he doesn't realize how tired he is till his head hits the pillow and he closes his eyes sleep instantly taking over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay woke up later thatevening to a constant beeping from his phone, Groaning he rolled over onto his other side and snatched the phone off his dresser, "Hello" he answers still a little groggily

"Hey Man it's Antonio, how are you doing?"

"Hey, yeah I'm good man, glad to be home" says Jay as he sits up

"Thats good to hear, hey listen if your not busy, Saturday my sister and Matt are throwing their engagement party at Molly's would you like to go?"

Jay rubbed his eyes "Yeah sure, I'll go"

"Great man, glad your doing okay. See you Saturday" said Antonio

See you Saturday" says Jay he waits for Antonio to hang up first once he hears the click he hangs up on his end, placing the phone back on his dresser, he gets up out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get ready to meet his sister in an hour and a half

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I decieded to change up Chapter 5 a little I mean its still the same but I added in some conversations and words so I hope you guys liked this version.

up next Jay and Andi get to know each other at dinner


	6. Chapter 6

Jay stepped into the resturant that evening he scans the crowded resturant for Andi, finding her sitting in a corner booth staring at her phone, he started walking towards her. "Hey" he greeted her sliding into the booth opposite of her.

Andi looks up from what she was doing on her phone "Oh hi" she says as she shuts her phone off and places it in her pocket. "How are you feeling?" she asks

"Well I've had worse but I'm doing better" Jay tells her

Before Andi can comment on that the waitress skips over to their table

"Hi, how are you today? my name is Alicia and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she smiles sweetly at Jay, Andi see's this and it takes a lot for her to not roll her eyes at this desperate waitress.

"I'll have a beer" says Jay completly oblvious to the flirting waitress the waitress writes down Jay's order before turning to Andi

"I'll just have a water" Andi tells her the waitress writes her order down. After the waitress gets their food order she walks away from the table but not before giving Jay another flirty smile

"She has the hots for you" Andi says once the waitress leaves

"What? Who the waitress? no!" said Jay not believing it for a minute

"Oh please she was practically flirting with you with her eyes" laughs Andi

Jay turns around to face the waitress who is behind the counter she notices him staring at her and smiles and waves like a schoolgirl who found out her crush liked her back Jay akwardly waves back. "She's not my type" Jay says turning back around.

"What about that girl at the station, Whats her name?

"Erin?" Asks Jay

"Yeah" Andi nods

"She's just a friend" said Jay wishing that wasn't true

"You want more though?" asks Andi knowing by the sound of his voice

"Yeah," says Jay

"Why don't you ask her out then?" asks Andi

"I'd love to but she's dating someone else, Kelly Severide he's a lieutenant over at firehouse 51 and our boss doesn't approve of in-house romances"

"I'm sorry" said Andi placing her hand on top of his

"It's fine, I'm just glad she found someone who can make her happy"

Andi is about to open her mouth to say something when their waitress Alica returns with the food

"Here you go" she says placing their meals down in front of them she however places Andi's meal down on the table a little to hard causing the sauce to hit her in the face.

"Ugh" says Andi as she grabs a napkin and starts wiping her face Jay sitting across from her trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well enjoy your meal" says Alica completly ignoring the fact that she spilled sauce on Andi. "If you need me just holler" and with that she skips away to see more customers.

"Bitch" Andi says once the waitress was out of earshot

Jay lets out a small laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two of them were eating Jay looks up "So tell me a little about yourself" he says

Andi shrugs "Theres nothing really to tell, I mean I live with my parents in New York and I don't have a very good relationship with them."

"Why?" asks Jay

"They weren't really good parents" Andi simply says not wanting Jay to know the real reason of her hatred towards her parents.

Jay has a feeling that there is more but he accepts the answer "What about school? or sports, you play any sports"

"I was on the tennis team in high school for two and a half years. Then I had to quit"

"What happened?" asked Jay

"I was a junior and I was a great tennis player I mean I lived tennis I'd practice every morning before school and after school, it was our last game of the season and scouts were coming to watch me as I had a scholarship lined up for college and the game was going good at first until halfway through the match, the girl on the other side hit the ball towards me with her racket and I tried to hit it back but as I did I bent my wrist to hard I ended up hearing a crack, We had to end the game and I went to the hospital where I found out I broke my wrist, long story short that was the end of my tennis carrer. I ended up losing my scholarship for college."

"I'm sorry" said Jay "How'd you cope"

"I will admit it was tough at first I mean to have to give up something I enjoyed growing up with parents who were hardly home and when they were having them never pay any attention to you was rough, tennis was the only thing I had for a long time. After the accident I didn't go to school for two weeks I was off for a week to let my wrist heal but I took another week off because I was too upset I felt that since I lost my scholarship and tennis I couldn't do anything else I mean I was good at school but not good enough to go to college for free and I didn't have any money to pay for college as all the money my parents used for god knows what."

"Then what happened?" Asked Jay

"I went for a walk one day and this car accident happen right in front of me I called 911 and while waiting for them I did everything I could to calm the little girl in the back the fire department arrived and I watched as the EMT's on scene tried to help the victim a little girl who had a nasty head wound, After seeing that I knew what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. So that Monday I went back to school finished my junior and senior year with A's, I got a job at a diner by my house and started saving my money. I went to college for two years to get some basic science and medical stuff out of the way and once I finished there I worked for another two years at two jobs to save for paramedic school.

"You know I have a coworker, Antonio, his sister is a paramedic over at 51 if you want I can talk to him about getting you a ride along with them"

"Really?" asks Andi

"Yeah of course"

"That would be great, Thanks Jay"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was good" said Andi they had just finished dinner and were now walking through the pier

"Yeah" Jay agreed

"Hey" said Andi turning to face Jay "Thanks for giving me a chance. I know this who thing is a lot to take in"

"It's no problem I'm glad I got to meet you" Said Jay honestly

Andi smiles before moving over so she was walking next to Jay. The two of them walke in silence when Jay stopped walking suddenly.

"Jay?" asked Andi confused at his sudden stop

"Why don't you move in with me" he blurts out

"What? Are you sure?" Asks Andi "I mean I don't want to be in the way"

"You won't be trust me" Jay starts "besides were a family. So what do you think?"

Andi thinks about it for a moment "Sure" she says smiling at him

Jay smiles back and the two continue their walk enjoying the brother-sister moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First off I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and second off what did everyone think of that episode of Chicago Pd. Halstead in a baseball cap my heart almost stopped JK but still he looked hot anywhos on with the story I decieded I will be posting a chapter either thursday or friday maybe both days but with school and everything the postings probably wont be every week so I hope those who are reading won't be too disapointed with the waiting but like I said it will be either thursday or friday And I will try my hardest not to keep you waiting too long. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

"Well this is it, this is where I live" says Jay as he opens the door to his apartment allowing Andi to walk in first.

"It looks nice" says Andi dropping her bag on the floor and taking a look around "Cozy" she adds

"Thanks um would you like anything? a drink?" Asks Jay

"Uh no thanks I'm fine" says Andi taking a seat on the couch.

Jay looks around. "I'm going to get you some blankets" he tells her, Andi nods as Jay walks over to his bedroom returning a few minutes later with some blankets and a pillow. Andi jumps up from the couch to grab the blankets from Jay.

"Thanks" said Andi placing the blankets on the couch

"No problem are you sure you don't need anything else" asked Jay

"I'm positive" said Andi "I'm just gonna go to bed I'm pretty tired"

Jay nods "Okay well I guess I'll see you in the morning" he says heading for his bedroom

"Yeah see ya" says Andi "Oh and Jay!"

Jay stops walking and turns and faces her "Yeah?"

"Thank you" She says

Jay nods knowing the thank you wasn't just for letting her sleep in his apartment but for giving her a chance "Anytime" he tells her

"Good night" Andi says. Jay says his goodnight before he retreats to his bedroom leaving Andi alone in the living room. Once Jay's bedroom door closes she grabs her bag off his floor and places it on the couch, opening it up she grabs a pair of sweats and a T-shirt along with her toothbrush and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Returning a few minutes later she heads back over to the couch and places her hair into a messy bun, grabbing the blanket that Jay left for her she settled down into the couch sleep taking over her body instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay wakes up to his cell phone ringing turning over in his bed he reaches over his night stand and grabs his phone "hello" he says groggily

"Hey did I wake you?" Erin's raspy voice asks him on the other end

Jay sat up "uh no. No you didn't" he says rubbing his eyes "I was just going to get up anyways" He tells her

"Okay, well I was calling because I wanted to know if you were up to going to Molly's tonight? I mean if don't have plans with Andi that is"

"No no I'll go" says Jay "Sounds fun"

"Awesome" says Erin and Jay could tell she's smiling on the other end "shit got to go Voight's calling me. See you tonight partner"

"See you Erin" Jay says before hanging up, after setting his phone down on the dresser he runs his hands down his face before he gets up grabbing a pair of sweatpants off the floor he pulls them on before heading out to his living room he finds Andi still sleeping on the couch and pulls the blanket up over her shoulders, then he stands up and heads to the kitchen to start breakfast for the day.

The smell of bacon is what wakes Andi up that morning sitting up on the couch she stretches her arms to try to wake her body up before standing up and heading for the kitchen where Jay stood making breakfast "Morning" she greets tiredly

Jay turns away from the stove "Morning" he says "You hungry?" he asks pointing to the stove where eggs and bacon were cooking.

Andi nods before taking a seat at the island Jay turns off the stove and places a plate with eggs and bacon in front of her along with some orange juice before fixing a plate for himself and taking a seat next to her.

"Did you sleep good?" he asks her

"Yeah." she nods "I slept better than I had in a long time" she whispers low enough for Jay not to hear.

"I'm glad, so I was thinking maybe we could do some shopping get you some more clothes and things, unless you had other plans"

Andi shakes her head "not that I know of, shopping sounds good though"

"Cool I was thinking we leave in an hour and maybe we can grab lunch"

"Okay"

The two finish their breakfast making small talk in the process and after some convincing Jay heads to the bathroom first to get ready while Andi washes the dishes from breakfast. When Jay is finished Andi heads to the bathroom next, returning a few minutes later in black skinny jeans and a white top her hair in a ponytail

"Good singer" says Jay

"Huh?" asks Andi confused

Jay points to the shirt she is wearing "Johnny Cash. Good singer"

Andi looks down at her shirt "Oh right. Yeah he's my favorite" she tells him

"So you ready?" he asks grabbing his keys off the counter

"Yeah" says Andi grabbing her jacket before following Jay out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Andi and Jay spend the rest of the morning shopping around Chicago at noon the two of them decided to stop and grab a slice of pizza for lunch. They were sitting in a booth enjoying their pizza and talking.

"So what made you want to be a cop?" Andi asked taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

Jay shrugs "Nothing really I mean I was in the army straight out of high school and I spent three years in Afganastan fighting to keep are country safe that when I returned to the states I wanted to keep the city safe so once I returned I went straight to the police academy and applied.

Andi nods, as a ringing sound moves her attention from Jay and to her cell phone. Jay watches as Andi looks at the caller ID for a few seconds before her finger hits the ignore buttons. Rolling her eyes she places her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Asked Jay regarding the phone call Andi

"No one" Andi answers waving him off

Jay knows she's lying to him but decides not to push her as he does not want to get on her bad side "So um my coworker's sister owns a bar with a couple of other firefighters called Molly's and Erin invited me to go there tonight, Would you like to come too?"

"You don't mind?" asked Andi

"Of course not besides I think its time you met the rest of my coworkers and friends"

"Well then yeah sure I'll go" Says Andi

"Cool" said Jay before he goes back to eating his pizza Andi doing the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly's was busy that evening both intelligence and a few from firehouse 51 were there Erin was having a beer and listening to some story about a call that Kelly went on, even though she was listening to Kelly however her mind was on her partner she kept staring at the door waiting for it to open and him to walk in.

"Erin? Erin" Kelly's voice snapped her out of her thoughts

"Huh what?" Erin asked removing her gaze from the door and back to Kelly

"I asked if you wanted another beer." Kelly told her

"Oh um no thank you" said Erin

"Okay. are you okay?" Asked Kelly concerned

"Yeah I'm fine totally fine" said Erin smiling at him

Kelly raises his eyebrows but decides to take the answer she gives him and gets up and heads over to the bar to grab another beer from Gabby.

Erin takes a sip of her beer her mind going back to Jay she doesn't know why she is thinking about Jay she knows something can't happen between the two of them. Kelly returns to the table he places his beer down before sliding in next to her. "So I was thinking we can go to Casey and Dawson's engagement party together Saturday? Kelly tells her

"Yeah sure" says Erin not even listening

Kelly looks at her before putting his beer down "Okay whats wrong?" he asks

"What? nothing...everythings fine" Says Erin unconvincingly

"Erin I know somethings on your mind" says Kelly

"And how would you know" she snapped at him before turning back to the door. "I'm sorry I'm just stressed" she says

"Its fine I understand" says Kelly still a little taken aback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready?" Jay asked Andi they were standing outside Molly's together everyone was inside and Jay knew that once he opened the door and they stepped in everyone will know he had a little sister.

Andi nods her head and Jay opens the door and steps inside of Molly's with Andi behind him as soon as the door shuts behind him everyone turns to face him they all have a look of shock and confusion on their face when they see Andi with him all except Erin who Jay finds sitting with Kelly he gives her a quick nod hello before making his way over to where Antonio sat with Ruzek, Burgess and Atwater Andi following behind him.

"Hey man glad you can make it" says Antonio as Jay slides into the seat next to him.

"Me too" says Jay

"So Jay who's your date?" asked Ruzek earning a slap from Burgess

"She's not my date" Says Jay he looks towards Andi before back to his coworkers "Guys this is Andi...my sister" he tells them

the four of them stare at Jay then back at Andi in silence Jay feels like the wind has been knocked out of him as he waits for a reaction from his coworker finally Antonio is the first one to speak

"Antonio Dawson its nice to meet you" says Antonio getting up to shake Andi's hand

"Andi and you too" says Andi

"Adam Ruzek and sorry about earlier" Ruzek introduces himself talking about the comment he made earlier

"Its fine don't worry about it" says Andi

after Atwater and Burgess introduce themselves Antonio pulls an extra seat at the table for Andi.

"So Andi where are you from?" Asked Antonio

"I live in New York" she tells him

"Are your parents okay with you coming to Chicago" asked Roman who joined the table earlier

Andi tenses at the mention of her parents something that doesn't go unnoticed by Jay he decides to change the subject "Im going to get a beer do you want anything?" he asks Andi

"I'll have a 7 and 7" says Andi

Jay nods and heads over to the bar. He waves his hand to Gabby pulling her away from her conversation with Matt

"What would you like Halstead?" asks Gabby

"One beer and one 7 and 7" says Jay

"Coming up" says Gabby as she grabs him his beer

'Thanks oh and congratulations" he tells her pointing to the ring

"Thanks, are you coming Saturday?" asks Gabby

"Yeah I'll be there" says Jay smiling.

"So whos your date" asks Gabby pointing to where Andi sat talking to her brother and his coworkers

"Not my date, shes actually my sister" Jay tells her

"Oh Jay I'm so sorry I didn't know"

Jay waves her off "Its fine I didn't know either

Gabby nods and goes back to making his drink.

"You should bring her Saturday" Gabby says placing the 7 and 7 in front of him

"Are you sure?" asks Jay

"Yeah I mean she's your family and Antonio is my family and were all basically a family Jay

"Okay I'll talk to her" says Jay getting up from his place at the bar "Thanks for the drinks Gabby"

Gabby smiles before walking back over to Matt. Jay takes the drinks and heads back to the table he smiles when he sees Andi talking and laughing with his coworkers.

"What are you staring at Halstead?" asks Erin her voice making him slightly jump causing him to spill a little of Andi's drink on his hand

"Jesus Erin warn a guy, would ya" said Jay as he put the drinks down on the table and grabbed a napkin to wipe his hands

"Sorry" said Erin "Now what were you staring at"

"Nothing" says Jay

Erin raises her eyebrows "uh huh"

Jay looks around the bar "Where's your fireman?" he asks

Erin sighs "He brought Shay home" Jay nods "Now answer my question"

Jay sighs knowing he's not getting out of this one with Erin "My sister" he tells her pointing to where Andi sat talking to the intelligence unit

Erin watched the exchange and couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face "She looks like she's having a good time" she tells Jay

"Yeah" says Jay agreeing with Erin.

As he watched as his sister interacted with his coworkers he couldn't help but wonder if she was in some kind of trouble. He knew he had to find out what was going on

"Jay are you okay?" asks Erin "You kind of zoned out there for a minute"

'Yeah I'm fine" says Jay grabbing the drinks and heading back to the table. Erin watches him for a minute concerned before following him.

Jay and Erin return to the table to find Andi laughimg at something Ruzek had said he places Andi's drink in front of her she thanks him as he slides in next to her.

"What are we talking about?" asks Jay

"The guys were just telling me about some cases they've been on" Andi tells him

Jay nods taking a sip of his beer.

"Andi my sister and her fiance are having an engagement party Saturday here. Would you like to go?" Antonio Asks

Andi looks at Jay for confirmation once he nods his head Andi turns back to Antonio "Sure sounds fun"

"Great" says Antonio he hops off the stool "Sorry to cut this short but I have to go home my wife texted me. Later" He heads out of the bar

Ruzek and Burgess leave a few minutes after Antonio followed by Roman and Atwater leaving a few from 51 and Jay, Erin and Andi. Andi turns to face Jay

"If you don't want me to go Saturday I won't" she tells him

"No no I want you to come I was actually going to ask you myself" says Jay

"Are you sure Antonio's sister wouldn't mind I mean I never met the women"

"She's totally fine with it in fact she was the one who told me to invite you"

"Okay" says Andi before going back to her drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Jay and Andi walk inside Jay's apartment. Andi sits down on the couch and leans back and Jay takes a seat next to her. "I had fun tonight" says Andi " Thanks for inviting me"

"No problem" says Jay "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"

"Yeah me too" says Andi turning away

"Hey whats wrong?" asks Jay noticing the change in her tone

"Nothing" says Andi "I'm fine"

"Please I'm your brother you can tell me anything" begs Jay

"Not now, later" says Andi

Jay sighs its not the answer he was hoping for but it would have to do for now "Alright well I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning" he says as he gets up, he gives Andi a kiss on the forehead before heading to his bedroom. Andi runs her hands over her face.

"Why can't you tell him" she asks herself as she turns to look at Jay's close door before laying down on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so sorry for not updating I'm in school right now and I wanted to focus on that first and foremost, the good news is that I got all my papers for the semester done so I have a little more time to update now. Also I'm not finished with this semester of school until December 15 so my updating will be a little slow but after that I will try to update as much as possible for the people who are reading this. **

**I've decieded to skip to a few weeks later. Jay is back at work and the engagement party for dawson and casey hasn't happen yet. Also someone said they wanted to see a little Erin/Andi interactions you will if not in this chapter then the next one. Also you guys will find out very soon what Andi is hiding **

**I do not own the characters, NBC, dick wolf or Chicago PD **

Few weeks later

Jay stepped out of his car, he looked up the steps of the precint and smiled. He was happy to be back being at home for those last couple of weeks, he was bored out of his mind yeah he got to hang with his sister who he hadn't seen forever but still he wanted to be at work. He missed the flirting with Erin, the exploding fist pumps with Antonio and laughing at one of Ruzek's lame jokes he even missed seeing Voight's intimidating self.

"So how does it feel to be back" asked a raspy voice causing Jay to turn and face his partner who was standing behind him.

"It feels great" said Jay "I'm glad to be back" he added as they walked inside the precint. They greet Platt who glares at them before going back to work.

"Glad to have you back. We all missed you. Me espically Ruzek was a pain as a partner." Erin smiled causing Jay to laugh.

"Well you don't have to worry about Ruzek as your partner because I'm back and I am not going anywhere anytime soon" Jay tells her as they make their way up to intelligence. Jay punches in the code and opens the gate. "Ladies first" Jay says holding the gate open for Erin.

"Why thank you partner" Erin laughs as she walks through the gate Jay following. The two make their way upstairs where the rest of the team already were sitting at there desk working on paperwork.

Ruzek is the first to notice Jay "Well well well look who it is, the J-Man is in the house" shouted Ruzek as. "Glad to have you back man" he says pulling Jay into a man hug and patting him on the back.

"Glad to be back" says Jay he accepts a few more hugs from the rest of the team before taking a seat at his desk. Voight steps out of his office and walks over to the white bored where he places a photo on the bored before he turns to the team.

"Ariel Sandulz, Found dead this morning in her apartment. Gun shot wound to the head" Voight tells the team. "She was the ex girlfriend of Enrique Torres"

"Do you think Torres had anything to do with her death?" Atwater asked

"Thats what we are going to find out" Said Voight he turned to Erin "Lindsay you and Halstead go talk to Ariel's sister see if you can find out more about her relationship with Torres"

"Got it" Lindsay nods as she gets up and grabs her jacket and heads for the door Jay following

"Oh and Halstead" Voight calls

"Yeah Sarge?" asks Jay turning around to face Voight

"Good to have you back" Voight says and Jay swears he can see a small smile at the corner of his lips

Jay nods "Thanks Sarge" he says before following Erin down the stairs.

As usual Erin hopped in the drivers seat while Jay took the passenger seat, she started the car up and pulled away from the precint.

"So how are things with Andi?" Erin asks as she drives through the snow.

"There great actually I been meaning to thank you by the way" said Jay

"For What?" Erin asks confused

"For pushing me to talk to her" Jay tells her "Without your push I wouldn't have gotten to know my sister." he tells her

"You're welcome Jay" Erin tells him smiling causing Jay to smile back. The two continue driving making small talk, Erin pulls the car up the side of the road and puts it in park. She turns the ignition off and her and Jay step out of the car and walk up the drive way to the front door. Lindsay pulls her hand into a fist and begins knocking.

It seems to be awhile before a women who seemed to be in her late 40's opened the door. She was wearing a baggy tshirt and sweat pants her hair was in a messy bun some strays hung around her face her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Can I help you?" she asks the two detectives

"Are you Arianna Sandulz?" Jay asks her

"Yes may I ask what this is about?"

Jay holds up his badge "I'm Detective Jay Halstead this is my partner Erin Lindsay, we'd like to talk to you about your sister's relationship with Enrique Torres"

Arianna takes a look around before she moves to open the door wider allowing the two detectives to step inside.

"Ariel was starting her first year at law school when our parents died. their death hit her the hardest she started partying more than studying she cheated on her tests, and vandalized it got so bad that the school kicked her out before the end of the semester. She quit her job and that same year she started experimenting with drugs. She'd come home high or drunk every night." Arianna stopped to wipe her eyes

"Miss Sandulz how did your sister know Enrique Torres?" Erin asks her

Arianna scoffs "After she quit her job she started doing what ever to get her next hit. She decieded to take up pole dancing at a night club not to far from here. She met Torres one night over there. Fell head over heels for the guy. They began dating right then and there. They drank together, got high together they pretty much did everything together. Torres was known to sell drugs around here. He helped Ariel to get hooked on every drug known to man.

"How would you describe their relationship?"

"Horrible, besides getting her high and drunk pretty much every night, he abused her. She'd come home with black eyes and bruises he accused her of sleeping around with others he even left her to die once when he left her out in the cold because she lost their money to buy drugs. It was only a couple months before she died when she started to realize Torres was bad for her she moved back in with me, started rehab I even helped her land a job answering phones at the hospital I worked at, she was suppose to go back to school next month." Arianna puts her face in her hands and begins sobbing.

Erin places her hand on her shoulders "We will find him. I promise you"

Erin and Jay leave an hour later having most of the information they needed "I'm going to call Voight let him know what we found out" Says Jay pulling out his phone as he begins dialing Voight's number walking over to the corner to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay steps into his apartment later that night after he told Voight about what him and Erin found out from Ariel's sister, Voight had sent Olinzky and Ruzek down to the night club to get answers. He shuts and locks his door before walking further in his apartment, he finds Andi sleeping on the couch.

Andi must feel his presence because she begins to stir in her sleep before her eyes open.

"Hi" Jay whispers

"Hi" Andi mumbles tiredly "How'd it go" she asks as she sits up

"Work" Jay simply says "How'd your day go?

"Good I went and looked for a job while you were gone"

"Oh yeah how did that go?" Jay asks taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Andi shrugs "Its still going I guess"

Jay nods "You will find something" He tells her. "I'm going to bed" he gets up off the couch and kisses her on the forehead and heads to his bedroom before he turns back around oh I forgot to tell you Erin wants to know if you'd like to go with her tomorrow to buy a dress for Antonio's sister's engagement party"

"Sure I'd love to" Andi says

"Great I'll text Erin and let her know." And with that Jay heads to his room to text Erin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N here is chapter 9 I will try to get chapter 10 up soon if not then it will definitaly be when I finish school this semester. Up next Erin and Andi go dress shopping. **


	10. Chapter 10

Erin knocked on Jay's apartment door early the next morning tomorrow was Antonio's younger sister Gabby's engagement party and Erin had offered to take Andi shopping to buy a dress for the occasion as she wanted to spend time with her partners sister. Erin jumped from one foot to the other as she waited for Jay to open the door finally she heard a click and then the door opened to reveal Jay standing there in nothing but a pair of sweat pants, Erin's eyes traveled down to her partners chest she didn't know how long she had been staring till Jay cleared his throat. Erin snapped out of her trance and looked up at Jay "Sorry" she apologizes

"You like what you see Lindsay?" Jay asked smirking and Erin could feel her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she steps into the apartment.

"So where's Andi?" she asks changing the subject quickly.

"She's in the shower" says Jay as he grabs a shirt and quickly puts it on. "Do you want coffee?" he asks heading to the kitchen

"Sure, that be great." Says Erin following him into the kitchen and taking a seat at the island. Jay places a cup in front of her before pouring one for himself before taking a seat next to her. "So what are you going to do while were shopping.

Jay shrugs "Nothing much, Antonio asked if I'd go help him and Kelly set up for the party tomorrow but other than that nothing"

"Oh, thats nice of you" said Erin taking a drink of coffee.

"Morning" a voice says behind them. Jay and Erin turn around to find Andi standing there she was wearing a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt her highlighted hair was pulled into a fishtail braid and she kept her makeup to a minimal.

Jay gets up from his seat and walks over to her giving her a hug. "Morning. Are you ready to go shopping." Andi nods "Good" he leads her further into the kitchen "You remember Erin. Right?" he asks her motioning to Erin.

"Yeah of course" says Andi as Erin hops off the stool to greet Andi

"Its nice to see you again" Erin says holding her hand out

"You too" says Andi shaking Erin's hand.

"Well' Erin began "we will see you later Halstead" as she and Andi headed out of the apartment and down the stairs to Erin's car, the two got in and Erin put the car in drive before pulling away from Jay's apartment.

The drive to the shop is silent as neither person knows what to say to the other its Erin who speaks first. "So Jay tells me you want to be a paramedic"

"Yeah" Andi nods "Its something I've always wanted to do, I was thinking about talking to Antonio's sister about going on a ride along but I don't know"

Erin smiles "I think you'll do great"

Andi smiles at her "Thanks, that means a lot."

"How long have you and Jay worked together" Andi asked

"Almost three years" says Erin smiling

"How was your first day working together?"

Erin smiles as she remembers the first day her and Jay started working together.

"It was your brothers first day he got promoted after he went undercover to save Molly's bar and Antonio Dawson had brought him into intelligence. The first person he met was Voight and Jay was scared of him let me tell you." She laughed

Andi laughed too, she heard stories about Voight and how he was intimidating but she also heard that he was good cop even if some of his tactics were not.

"So Jay met Voight and that's when I came up the stairs and Voight introduced us he told me that Jay was going to be my partner. I will let you on a little secret though when I first met Jay I thought he was kinda hot"

"Really?" Asked Andi

"Yeah, but with Voight's rule I knew that any romantic feelings had to be put away."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Erin sighs before she nods "yeah but?"

"But you're already in a relationship and your scared Jay doesn't feel the same way" Andi finishes for her

"Yeah"

"Trust me Erin I may have not been here that long and I may not have seen you guys together but trust me when I tell you that Jay does have feelings for you"

Erin smiles "thanks, you know you're pretty cool"

"Your not so bad yourself" laughs Andi.

The two continue talking before Erin parks her car in front of a dress shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey man how are you doing" Jay greets Antonio as he walks into Molly's where Antonio and Severide were setting up for the engagement party.

"I'm good man, how are you?" Says Antonio. "Where's your sister?"

"She went dress shopping with Erin" at the mention of Erin's name Kelly who was on the other side of the bar hanging lights looked over at them.

"Erin's shopping?" Asked Kelly a little surprised by that statement as the Erin he knew didn't like shopping.

"Yeah" said Jay "she offered to take my sister to buy a dress for the party tomorrow.

Kelly nods he remembered Erin mentioning something about Jay having a sister,

"So" said Jay "is there anything you want me to do"

"Yeah" said Antonio as he looked around for something for Jay to help with, picking up a packages of balloons that still needed to be blown up. "Could you help with the balloons until Shay and Laura get back from the store?" asked Antonio as he points over to the helium tank

"Sure" said Jay he grabs the balloons from Antonio's hands before walking over to the helium tank, he opens the package of balloons and gets to work.

The three of them work for the next couple hours making small talk along the way, Shay and Laura return from the store with party favors an hour later they greet Jay before they get to work on finishing the balloons leaving Jay to help Antonio and Kelly with finishing the lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi browsed the rack of dresses trying to find a dress as she was looking she began to get frustrated as nothing seemed right. "This is impossible" she said throwing her hands up in the air

Erin who was looking through another rack turned to face her "What?" she asked

"Finding a dress." Andi said "None of these dresses seems right."

"I'm sure there is something in there" said Erin browsing through some racks "What about this one?" she asks pulling a dress off the rack. The dress was a strapless one, it had a black chiffon bottom and was gold and sparkling on the top. "Here why don't you try it on" she holds the dress out to Andi

Andi takes the dress and heads over to the dressing room while Erin takes a seat on the chair. As she's waiting she takes her phone out and texts Jay letting him know that everything is going good and wanting to know how its going over at Molly's she puts her phone down and looks around the shop watching as other women searched for dresses she wondered what special occasion they had going on she was pulled away from her thoughts to her phone ringing picking it up she smiles at whose on the other end she hits the accept button before putting the phone to her ear "Hey partner" she greets

"Hey hows the shopping going?" Asked Jay

"Going good Andi's just trying on some dresses as we speak. How's the setting up going?" asked Erin

"We finished" said Jay "Now were at Antonio's house having a bite to eat."

"Wow that fast" said Erin before she can say anything else Andi pokes her head out of the dressing room.

"I need your help with the zipper" she tells Erin

"Jay I have to go, I'll talk to you after." said Erin before hanging up. "Okay" she gets up from her spot on the chair and heads over to the dressing room. "lets see" she stands behind Andi and places her fingers on the zipper as she does that however she notices something. There was a bruise on Andi that started from her neck and went down to her shoulder blade. "Andi, where did this bruise come from?" asked Erin

"Oh uh I slipped and fell on some ice a couple days ago" Andi tells her

Erin can tell she's not being honest as the bruise looks like its been their for a while but she decides to leave it as she will talk to Jay about it later. "Alright" she says as she zips up the dress and stands back so Andi can take a look "What do you think?" asks Erin

"I love it" says Andi taking a look in the mirror.

"Good" smiles Erin even though deep down she feels there is something off about this girl. After thirty minutes of insisting on buying the dress Erin and Andi head back to Jay's apartment they walk up the flight of stairs Erin knocks on Jay's door its a while before Jay opens his door.

"Hey how'd it go?" Jay asked once the door was opened

"Good we found a dress" said Erin pointing to the bag that Andi carried in

"Ooh can I see it?" Jay asks

"No" said Andi walking in and placing the dress in the closet "Tomorrow"

Erin laughs at Jay's face but turns serious when Andi goes to the bathroom to change into some comfy clothes "Can I talk to you?" Erin asks her tone telling him it was serious

Jay notices the change in her tone and nods "Yeah sure" he follows her out in the hall and shuts the door "What is it?" he asks folding his arms over his chest

"I don't really know how to tell you this Jay but I think their is something going on with Andi" said Erin "I saw a bruise on her neck and she said she got it a couple days ago but it looks to faded to be a couple days old"

Jay leans up against the wall and rubs his hands down his face "I don't know whats going on I mean I have a feeling it has something to do with her parents because she tenses up every time their mentioned"

"Do you think she was abused?" asked Erin

Jay shrugs "Its possible"

Erin opens her mouth to say something when the apartment door opens and Andi pokes her head out "Can we order Chinese?" she asks

"Sure" said Jay "Erin do you want to stay for dinner?" he asks

"I can't I told Voight I'd have dinner with him and Justin" Said Erin

"Oh" said Jay trying to hide his disappointment "Well thanks for today and I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow"

"Yeah" said Erin she flashed him one last smile before heading back down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey man glad you can make it" Antonio greets Jay with a pat on the back as he walks into Molly's followed by Andi "Andi you look great" Antonio goes over to hug her, Andi is at first a little shocked at the hug but relaxes a little and wraps her arms around Antonio.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Says Jay

"Good to hear "So food is over there" he points to a table that was set by the far wall lined up with lots of domanican food as well as other types of food for the ones who can not have dominican food, their was also a small table that had cookies, cupcakes and mini pies lined up. "And if you want a drink my friend Hermann is tending the bar tonight." Antonio tells them before walking away to talk to some more realtives who had just arrived.

"Come on lets go find the others" Says Jay as he walks further into Molly's Andi following, Jay looks around for the rest of intelligence finding the team minus Erin sitting at a table in the back corner. "Hey guys" Jay greets the team as he walks up him

"Halstead! Mini Halstead" Ruzek greets jumping from his seat and wrapping his arms around Andi's shoulder "We have been waiting for your arrival, here take a seat he pulls a seat up to the table and pats his hand on it"

"Are you drunk?" Andi asks him taking the seat Ruzek had pulled up

"No" he says looking guilty

"Yeah he is" said a old guy with a hat who Andi hasn't met yet

Andi could have sworn she heard Ruzek mumble "Thanks Al" besides her

"I'm Alvin Olinsky by the way, I'm the drunks partner" he says pointing over to Ruzek before holding out his hand

"Andi" she takes his hand in hers and shakes it. "So you work in intelligence with Jay too"

"Yeah been there a long time" said Olinsky

"Nice" Andi says.

"I'm going to get a beer, Andi do you want one" asked Jay

"Sure" she says Jay nods and heads over to the bar he motions to Hermann to get him two beers.

"Hey" a voice says next to him. Jay looks up to see Erin standing next to him a smile gracing his face as he took in her apperance she was wearing a black strapless dress that stopped at her knees her hair was curled and pulled to the side and she had black heels on her makeup was natural giving her the barely there look.

"Hey" Jay says once he gets his voice back "Uh you look great" he says

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself partner" Erin tells him lightly punching his shoulder.

"Thanks" the two stare at each other not sure what to say. Jay doesn't even realize that Hermann had placed the beers down in front of him until he clears his throat. "Oh right, Thanks Hermann" Jay says who waves as if saying its no problem, Jay places a twenty down before he walks away from the bar Erin following

"Where's Severide?" asked Jay looking around for said fireman.

"With Casey and Dawson" Erin says pointing to where Severide sat laughing with Casey and Dawson.

Jay nods he walks over to the table where Andi sat with the rest of the team and hands her a beer.

"Thanks" Andi says accepting the beer. "Hi Erin" she greets the women detective.

"Hi Andi, you look beautiful sweetie" she tells her taking a seat

"Thank you, so do you." Andi says taking a sip of beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Jay was sitting with Kelly, Erin, Antonio and Casey having a couple beers and talking Casey was telling Antonio about one of the calls truck and Ambo went on recently which resulted in 61's patient getting a makeover. He looks up to find Andi talking and laughing with Gabby and Shay and he can't help but smile at seeing his sister so happy, his mind suddenly moves over to Erin telling him about the bruises she saw on Andi the night before and he gets this gut feeling that Andi's parents had hurt her back in New York both physically and emotionally. His hands ball up into angry fists at the thought of someone hurting his family espically another family member.

"Jay Man, are you okay?" asks Antonio Jay looks over to see Antonio, Kelly and Matt all staring at him with looks of confusion on their face.

"Oh yeah, sorry my mind was elseware." he tells them as Erin gives him a symphathic glance as she knows what he was thinking about

The rest of the guys look at each other and Jay has never felt so awkward luckily Andi picks that exact time to walks over to them being closely followed by Gabby and Shay and Jay has never been happy for the distraction to get him out of the situation.

"Jay" Andi says coming up to him

"Yeah" said Jay turning to face his sister

"So I talked to Gabby and Shay here and I told them how I wanted to be a paramedic and they said I could go on some ride along with them starting next week" she tells him smiling and Jay can't help but smile back

"Thats great" he tells her "Thank you guys" he tells Dawson and Shay who had taken a seat at the table.

"Oh its no problem" said Shay wrapping her arms around Andi's shoulder "She's basically family now"

"Yeah" Agreed Gabby "Plus it'll be fun" she adds smiling.

"Well I think were going to head out" Jay says standing up from the table after a few hours, Andi getting up as well. "Dawson, Casey congratulations again and thank you for the invite" he tells the couple.

"Oh its no problem Jay thank you so much for coming and Andi I will see you next week for those ride alongs." says Gabby as she gets up to hug the two of them Matt doing the same.

"I will be there" Andi tells her before she follows Jay out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God I'm tired" says Andi as she steps into the apartment followed by Jay who just nods at her words.

Andi heads to the bathroom to change out of her dress and into some comfy clothes while Jay heads to the fridge to grab two bottles of beers he pops the cap off one and takes a long drink before taking a seat on the couch. Andi reemerges from the bathroom dressed in sweats and a t-shirt she goes to sit on the couch next to Jay who hands her the beer. "Thanks" she tells him accepting the beer.

"Yeah" said Jay his eyes never leaving the TV

"Are you okay?" Andi asks

Jay nods before turning to face her "Would you tell me if something was bothering you?" he asks her.

"Yeah." Andi nods "I would"

Jay stares at her and at that moment Andi knows what he was implying "Erin told you about the bruise didn't she?"

Jay nods his head and Andi looks away shaking her head. "She shouldn't have said anything" she says softly

"She was worried about you" Says Jay. "I'm worried about you, your my sister and if somethings bothering you I'd want to know right now so I can help you."

"Look I will tell you just like I told Erin at the store I fell on some ice a few days ago that is where the bruises are from. Nothing is going on I am fine" she tells him " So please stop worrying about me"

Jay nods and Andi sighs "I'm tired I'm going to bed" she gets up from the couch and heads over to the spare bedroom in Jay's house. Jay watches her leave before he throws his head back on the couch and groans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N I know its not a good chapter but I wanted to get something out there for this story. I am having a little writers block and between studying for my final on Wednesday and getting ready for christmas my mind is throwing a blank on this story. Anyways I do hope you like this update. and I will try to get another chapter up soon. I would like to know if you guys would like to see a christmas chapter in this story. Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend came and went Jay hadn't mentioned anything about the bruise or where it came from all weekend and for that Andi was glad. That was one part of her life she wanted to forget and talking about it brought back memories, memories that she did not want to relive. It was Monday morning and Andi was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee while Jay was in the bedroom getting dressed for shift. Andi was going to the firehouse that morning to start her ride alongs on Ambulance 61 and to say Andi was nervous was an understatement she was freaking out but of course she wouldn't let Jay know that, she only met the people from the firehouse once or twice so she didn't know anything about them besides a couple of them namely Shay, Dawson, Casey and Severide as those were the four she met and actually had a conversation with. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Jay stepped out dressed in jeans and his black hoodie/leather jacket combo. He walked over to the coffee machine and poured some in a cup

"Are you ready for your first ride along?" Jay asked taking a sip of coffee

"Yeah" said Andi "a little nervous though"

"Hey" said Jay placing his hand on her shoulder "you will do fine trust me. And Dawson and Shay are the best paramedics I know"

"Yeah?" Said Andi

"Yeah" said Jay smiling as he pulled her in for a hug.

The sound of a horn beeping outside broke Jay and Andi from their hug.

"That's Dawson and Casey" I should probably go" said Andi grabbing her bag and heading out to meet Dawson and Casey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay walked into intelligence an hour after Andi left for the firehouse he was happy that she was getting to see first hand what she wants to do with her life. As soon as he walked in the first place he headed to was the break room to grab some coffee.

"Hey" said a voice causing Jay to turn from the coffee machine to see who was behind him noticing it was Antonio.

"Hey toby how was your weekend" asked Jay

"It was good. Hey I heard Andi started her first Emt lesson today at 51"

"Yeah she did" said Jay "she's a little nervous though"

"Don't worry that will pass plus my sister and Shay will take good care of her" Antonio said patting him on the shoulder before he walked out of the break room Jay followed him a few seconds later to find Voight waiting for them impatiently

"Oh good glad you two can join us. While you two were in the break room playing tea party we got a new lead on the Torres case" said Voight handing out files

"Do you think he's still there?" Ruzek asked looking over his file

"There's no way to be sure" Voight shrugged "which is why you and Al are going to stake out the warehouse to see if he's there" Al nodded from his corner "I've got note from my CI that this is where he does he deals so if he is there we got the guy on drugs and murder." Everyone nodded there heads they all wanted to catch this guy

Once Olinsky and Ruzek had left to stakeout Torres warehouse everyone else got to work talking to witnesses or CI's

"So how's Andi doing?" Asked Erin as her and Jay were sitting outside one of the spots Torres frequent, Jay had called her over the weekend and told her about Andi getting mad over the bruise

Jay shrugged "I don't know after I mentioned the bruise Saturday night we hadn't really talked. I don't know I just wish she would come to me if something was bothering her. I'm her brother" said Jay looking over at Erin

Erin nods her head "I know" she tells him. "Maybe and I know your probably going to hate this advice because I hate that I have to tell you this but maybe you should stop trying to force Andi to tell you what's going on and wait till she comes to you."

A part of Jay knew Erin was right he knew that the more he tried to force anything out of Andi the more she was going to shut him down but another part of him was worried that if something was going on with Andi that he would be to late to help her if she got hurt or worse killed. "You're right" said Jay

"Well duh like when am I ever wrong" Erin said trying to lighten the mood

"Um like all the time" Jay teased

"Shut up" said Erin laughing as she lightly punched Jay's shoulder. Happy to have her partner back.

The sound of Voight's voice on the radio brought the two partners back to the case "Torres is in custody head back to the station"

"Copy" Jay said into the radio as Erin turned the car around and drove back to the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening after Jay finished a good amount of paperwork he shut is computer off and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair he said a quick goodnight to Olinsky who was still in the office before heading down to his car. He got in his car and headed over to the firehouse.

He parked across the street from his firehouse looking both ways he quickly crossed the street. He walked into the apparatus room and noticed Ambulance and truck were not in their usual spot.

"Halstead what can I do for you?" Severide asked from his spot at the squad table where he was playing cards with the rest of squad.

"Just came to pick up my sister" said Jay

"Oh" said Severide "well ambulance is on a call right now but they should be back soon your welcomed to wait" Severide tells him motioning to the empty seat at squads table

"Thanks" said Jay taking a seat

"Do you play" asked Severide motioning to the poker game that they were currently playing

"Yeah" said Jay as Tony handed him some cards.

And hour later truck 81 and ambulance 61 both backed up into the apparatus floor. Andi noticed her brother at the squad table and walked over to him. "Jay what are you doing here" said Andi

"I texted you telling you I'd pick you up"

"Oh right" said Andi "just let me grab my bag from lieutenant Casey's office" she tells him before disappearing through the double doors. Gabby, Casey and Shay walked over to the squad table.

"How was she?" Jay asked the two paramedics

"She did good. I think she'd make a great paramedic" Gabby tells him truthfully. "But Jay did you know about the bruise on her neck?" She asked

Jay rubbed his hands down his face before he looked at the four of them who were watching him. Waiting for him to speak "Erin noticed it first she told me about it and when I asked her about it she got mad and told me that she fell on ice a few days ago"

"That bruise looks like it's been there longer than a few days" said Shay

"I know but I can't get her to tell me about it. I mean she gets defensive when I mention it" said Jay

Before another word can be spoken Andi reemerges from the bunk room. "Okay I am ready" she says "What?" She asks noticing all the eyes on her. Dawson is the first to say something

"It was nice having you here Andi, I'm looking forward to seeing you again next shift" she gives Andi a hug

"Thanks you two for everything" she tells them

"Oh it's no problem honey and remember if you just want to have a girls day just give us a call." Shay tells her giving her a hug.

After she gets a hug from Severide and Casey she and Jay head out to Jay's car both of them not noticing the figure in the shadows watching their every move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N so what did you think? Who was the figure watching them?

Please leave a review


End file.
